


One Dance

by Whimsy_Spirit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus Jams alone, Janus kinda pines for Roman, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Spirit/pseuds/Whimsy_Spirit
Summary: All Janus wants is one dance with the others, but that day hasn’t come yet.
Relationships: Implied Janus/Roman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter where he gets to dance with the others? Maybe comment if y’all would like that :)

Just one dance was all Janus wanted. One blissful moment to show off what he could do, to finally be in someone’s arms. Just one dance.

But he isn’t an idiot. He knows he is a villain. Despite Patton and Thomas seemingly accepting him, and Logan at least bearing his presence, he knows what they think. He is a snake, the enemy, another problem to be solved. So he keeps quiet. 

In the distance, he hears music. Loud and exciting, the kind that makes you want to move and dance no matter how messy and uncoordinated you may be. Not that Janus was uncoordinated, no, he was as graceful as a bird on the wind. He hummed along, tapping his foot as he sat on the edge of his bed. He could step out there, he could enjoy the other’s company, surely they would let him join. 

Though he would never admit it, the deceitful side was scared. “A lie of omission,” he thought to himself, remembering what Logan had called a refusal to admit the truth. He was scared to face the other sides and possibly their rejection. He decided it best not to intrude on the fun. But he still stood, swaying to himself slightly. Sure, it was a bit embarrassing to dance alone in your room, but he couldn’t help but be swept up in the music. 

Swaying turned into full, graceful movements, humming all the while. He closed his eyes and imagined he was with the others, laughing and dancing along. He imagined Logan standing off to the side, tapping his foot but refusing to admit he was having fun. He imagined Patton dragging Virgil to the center of the living room and forcing him to dance a bit too, and who could refuse Patton? He imagined Roman, his bright eyes glittering as he danced all throughout the room, shame thrown to the wind as he loudly sang along. Maybe Remus was even there, causing chaos but still enjoying the moment, probably doing a dance that the others did their best to ignore. 

Janus laughed to himself at the wonderful picture. At the strange and beautiful family they made. Smiling, he couldn’t help but think maybe going out there would be worth it. He knew he couldn’t now, but maybe one day, when the others are more used to him and he feels comfortable existing... maybe one day. All he wanted was one dance, anyway.


End file.
